This invention relates generally to the art of bending pipe, conduit, and the like to a preselected angle.
Heretofore, portable conduit bending machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,590, have been provided but it has the disadvantage of not providing easy removal of the pipe or conduit after the bend is completed on the pipe or conduit nor is the prior art provided with conduit support means for supporting a conduit in such a manner as to effectively provide for a better support of the conduit during the bending operation, and for easier removal of the conduit after the conduit has been bent to the proper angle of bend.
The conduit bender of the present invention is portable, and it is compact and light in weight, yet is capable of bending conduit in a fast, efficient and consistent manner. The portable conduit bender is electrically driven by a permanent magnet motor which is controlled by circuit means that permits the motor to be instantly stopped at the end of a bend cycle, and at the end of an unload cycle.
The conduit bender of the present invention includes a housing, on the upper end of which is rotatably mounted a bending shoe assembly which includes a bending shoe with a conduit bending hook attached thereon. The operator merely has to mount a conduit in operative position on the bender and operate a three position toggle switch mounted in a pendant on a cord that connects to the electrical control panel. By moving the switch forward, or to the bend position, the bending shoe will rotate and thereby bend the conduit until the shoe and conduit are rotated to the desired angle of bend. When the switch is released to the neutral position the bending shoe will stop its rotation. When the switch is moved to the unbend position, the bending shoe is moved in the reverse direction until the toggle switch is released to the neutral position thereby stopping further rotation of the unit.
It is the object therefore of the present invention to provide a conduit bender whereby the conduit is supported by a roller support unit during the bend, and releases the conduit when the shoe is rotated in reverse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roller support unit mounted on a conduit bender which is automatically retractable thereby providing for release of the conduit.
It is another object of the present invention that the roller support unit is mounted to the lower portion of the housing to provide for roller support for different sizes of conduit.
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.